Express $0.4207$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.4207$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{7}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{4207}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $4207$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{4207}{10000}$